weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Centuries Before Modernization Part 2
Finn168719Meanwhile in Martin I's ship *9:18HiddenlichPenwardian Crew Member: Captain Martin! We are approaching a blockade! It appears Coleman! *Penwardian Crew Member: We may be able to ask for passage *9:18Finn168719Martin: The blockade, it will be impossible to get through guards. *9:19HiddenlichPenwardian Crew Member: Oh yes. I never thought about that... *9:19Finn168719Martin I: Time to disguise myself. *9:19HiddenlichDoerdido: There has to be some exception! *The blockaders see Martin's ship coming *They arm their cannons just in case Martin tries to attack *9:21Finn168719Martin I starts changing his outfit to disguise himself *9:21HiddenlichOfficer: Incoming schooner! *Officer: It seems like a privateer schooner * *The officer is suddenly pulled up into the air *He is hung by a rope *9:22Finn168719Officer 2: What happened!?! *9:23Hiddenlich *White masked "ninjas" start assassinating the blockaders with nunchucks and ropes * *They use the ropes to hang the victims *9:24Finn168719The Guards start fighting back the ninjas *9:25HiddenlichDoerdido: It appears the blockaders are being killed by masked men! *9:26Finn168719Guard 1: Fight the masked men then! *9:26Hiddenlich *Doerdido was talking to Martin *9:26Finn168719oh *Martin I: *in a fake accent* 'Ello there, i'm Captain Sparawak. *9:28HiddenlichGuard 3: HELP US FELLOW CAPTAIN! WE ARE RAHHHHHHHHH!!! * *The third guard's neck was broken *9:28Finn168719Martin I: *thinking* Heh, they are easy to fool. *9:29HiddenlichThe white ninjas have killed nearly every blockader *9:30Finn168719Martin I: I wonder why the white ninjas are killing every blockader. *9:31HiddenlichOne of the white ninjas steers one of the blockading frigates out of the way for Martin to pass *Doerdido: Well that was easy *9:33Finn168719Martin's ship starts leaving the blockade *Martin I: The ninjas appeared to be helping us escaping the blockade. *9:33HiddenlichWhite Ninja: FOR THE NIGHT OWLS! * *The White Ninja chokes an officer to death with a nunchuck * *6 months later *There is a massive ship battle between pirates and the Coleman Navy over Tavio *9:36Finn168719Martin I: Looks like there's a huge battle going on there. *9:36Hiddenlich *Tavio is a tropical island-like continent that was blockaded by the Coleman Navy * *A ship with an owl flag approaches Martin's ship *9:37Finn168719Martin I: Hmm... let's see. *9:38HiddenlichPenwardian Crew Member: Night Owl schooner sir! It's seems to not want to strike us. *9:38Finn168719Martin I: Yep. *9:39HiddenlichNight Owl (White Ninja): Captain Shun would like to talk to you about the Coleman Empire's influence in Tavio and the Tavian Sea. *9:40Finn168719Martin I: Ok then. *9:40HiddenlichNight Owl: Permission to come aboard? *9:40Finn168719Martin I: Sure. *9:41HiddenlichNight Owl: We have been granted permission by the Captain of this schooner. *9:42HiddenlichA Night Owl with a black vest, no mask, but with a pirate hat hops aboard Finn's ship *9:42Finn168719Martin I: Hello there. *9:42HiddenlichTwo other Night Owls come aboard with him *Captain Shun: Greetings, fellow sailor. *Captain Shun: As you can probably already guess, my name is Captain Shun. I am of the Night Owls, a brotherhood of friendship, peace, and justice. *9:44Finn168719Martin I: Yea. *9:44HiddenlichCaptain Shun: We want to counter the invading force that plans to invade Tavio. *9:44NourGodly1592Dark Channeler was seen, wearing disguise *9:45Finn168719Martin I: Yep. *9:45HiddenlichCaptain Shun: They want to take away the freedom of this region, in order to make a totalitarian and despotic state. *9:45NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ?? *9:45Hiddenlich *The Night Owl with a Japanese sun hat lifts up his mask * *It's Exal Shun *Exal: I am watching- *Captain Shun: Excuse my Second Mate. He tends to be insecure about everything. *9:46NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ... *Dark Channeler slowly gets closes to the conversation *9:47HiddenlichCaptain Shun: Let's get to the point. I would like to ask if you would assist the Night Owls in killing the Naval Admiral of the invading Colemans. *Captain Shun: We will understand if you decline. *9:47Finn168719Martin I: Alright then. *Martin I: I will accept. *9:48HiddenlichCaptain Shun puts out a hand *9:48Finn168719Martin I also puts out a hand *9:48NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: What are you guys doing? *9:48HiddenlichCaptain Shun: *Shaking hand* For freedom. *Doerdido: Mate! I told you to mop the crews quarters! *9:49NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ?????? *9:49HiddenlichDoerdido: Yeah you! Get down there before I force you down there. *9:49NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: ... *Dark Channeler: Don't try to estimate me *9:49Hiddenlich *Coleman Navy Warships approach *Night Owl: INCOMING! *9:50NourGodly1592underestimate* *Dark Channeler: Huh? *9:50HiddenlichCaptain Shun: Ready your ship's defenses. You will need them. *Captain Shun and the two other Night Owls go back on their ship *They fire their broadside cannons at the warships *9:51NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: The heck are they doing? *9:52HiddenlichDoerdido: MAN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! *9:52NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Whatever *9:52HiddenlichPenwardian Crew Member: *To Captain Martin* AWAITING ORDERS! *9:52Finn168719Martin I: Man the battle stations! *9:54NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Sigh *Dark Channeler: Anyways,,, *Dark Channeler continues to walk away *9:55Hiddenlich *A cannonball hits the schooner near Dark Channeler *9:56Finn168719Martin's schooner starts attacking the hostile ships *9:56NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: .... *Dark Channeler grabs the cannonball *Kammiejr has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. *9:56NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: The heck... *9:57Hiddenlich *The warships retreat, due to the massive pirate fleets *It appears the Night Owls recruited nearly every pirate/privateer in the Tavian Sea *9:58NourGodly1592Dark Channeler drops the cannonball *Dark Channeler: How many weirdness has been happening everytime? *9:58Finn168719Martin I: I don't know how it happened. *10:00NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: *sigh*, I have no time to waste *Dark Channeler wears his disguise and walks away *10:00HiddenlichJackal Pirate: ... *The Jackal Pirate was on another pirate ship * *Wait, is Martin a pirate? *10:01Finn168719Hmm... Maybe he is. *Because of owning a crew *Or maybe he's not. *10:02NourGodly1592Dark Channeler: Weirdness. *Dark Channeler shakes his head then continues to walk *10:03Finn1687192 days later, Martin's ship landed in the unknown island *10:04HiddenlichTribals are on the island, but have not noticed the schooner *10:04Finn168719Martin I: It appears that we landed in the island. *'Hiddenlich:' *Doerdido: It looks like the local natives are nomadic *Doerdido: Look at all of those rowboats *6:04Finn168719Martin I: Yep. *6:05Finn168719Martin I is the first ancestor of Finn to get confused causing him to make his descendants to inherit the confusion *Which explains why Finn is always confused in Roleplays *6:07HiddenlichNatives approach Finn's group * *Martin I's *6:08Finn168719Martin I: I wonder if they are hostile or peaceful. *6:09HiddenlichNative Islander: Chuca luca kaluca? *6:09Finn168719Martin I: ??? *6:10HiddenlichNative Islander 2: Hamasa sucoro doa Penquina *6:10Finn168719Martin I gets confused, wondering what are they saying. *6:11HiddenlichDoerdido: Maybe it would be best if we left... *6:11Finn168719Martin I: Yea. *Martin's ship leaves the island due to confusion *6:11HiddenlichPenwardian Crew Member: INCOMING FRIGATE! COLEMAN! IT'S ALL ALONE SIR! *6:12Finn168719Martin I: Let's see the Frigate. *6:14Hiddenlich *Martin I has a mini telescope *6:15Finn168719Martin I uses the telescope to see Frigate Coleman *6:16Hiddenlich *The Coleman Frigate fires it's mortar at Martin's ship *6:17Finn168719Martin I: Looks like we had to destroy the Coleman Frigate! *Martin's ship engages in the battle against the Coleman Frigate *6:20HiddenlichDoerdido: INCOMING! * *A large cannonball hits the front deck, and kills Doerdido and one other crew member *6:21Finn168719Martin's ship starts shooting multiple cannonballs at the Coleman Frigate *6:23HiddenlichIt breaks the masses of the Coleman Frigate, causing it to become incapacitated * *Masts *Penwardian Crew Member: What do you want us to do now sir? Raid it, or sink it? *6:27Finn168719Martin: Raid it. *6:29Hiddenlich *The crew members shoot harpoons to the Coleman Frigate *6:30Finn168719The harpoons starts pulling the Coleman Frigate to raid it closer *6:31HiddenlichThe crew members assault the Coleman crew, and quickly achieve victory * *The captain is tied up, and brought to Martin *Coleman Captain: You pirates are scum in these waters. *Coleman Captain: Why do you insist on raiding everything you see? *6:33Finn168719Martin I: Because i heard you are corrupted. Category:Unfinished Roleplays